


By Any Other Name

by Aibhilin



Series: Aibhilin's One Piece Flashfic/Drabble/Oneshot Section [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Corazon Week 2020, Drabble, Gen, blood mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25142500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aibhilin/pseuds/Aibhilin
Summary: "A rose by any other name would smell as sweet."This author respectfully disagrees and tells Shakespeare to please keep his quotes away from my favourite characters, thank you very much.Drabble of characters musing about the name Corazon.Written for Corazon Week 2020.The Second Day's Fic can be foundhere.
Relationships: Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante & Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: Aibhilin's One Piece Flashfic/Drabble/Oneshot Section [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951219
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	By Any Other Name

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Corazon Week, going from the 08.-15.07.2020.
> 
> Follow [this link](https://corazon-week.tumblr.com/prompts) for more information about that particular event and this year's prompts!
> 
> The prompt for this First Day's fic was "Duality" which this fic frankly doesn't touch much upon but hey.... it's implied? Kinda?  
> Still counts, in any case.
> 
> Enjoy~!

_"A rose by any other name would smell as sweet."_

~Shakespeare, _Romeo and Juliet_

* * *

Corazon.

That has been his nickname, before.

After all, he’s been the original,the one that’s been with Doflamingo from the start.

And now along comes an upstart, a long-lost, so-called „brother" of his whom he hands the title to like it doesn’t mean anything?

Huh.

Yeah, right.

As though he could let that stand.

The shot ringing through the air, colouring the snow red has been a justice long in coming, if you ask him.

* * *

To him, being in possession of the title of „Corazon“ has brought him nothing but trouble, so far.

Not only has it distanced him – voluntarily as it has been, and he had chosen this and won’t back down now but still – from Sengoku-san, it has always felt as though he’s become a replacement of sorts, a placeholder, holding the title until ist real owner comes back. And he does know that there’s been someone who held the title before him, though he doesn’t know who.

It's only once he's called "Cora-san" for the first time that he notices a change in how he thinks about the name.

"Corazon" was never his, hadn't ever been, had it?

But "Cora-san".

"Cora-san" he could live with.

"Cora-san" might become someone he could be proud of being.

"Cora-san" might just live on, after he'd long-since died, protecting the one person whom he loved just as much as he'd loved anyone else.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this little ficlet, dear readers! More to come in the next few days~
> 
> Please don't hesitate to leave a comment if you're in the mood to?
> 
> Here's the Collection of all my Corazon Week 2020 entries:  
> 1.[By Any Other Name](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25142500)  
> 2.[If it fits...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25157590)  
> 3.[Silence Speaks Loudest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25167631)  
> 4.[Playing House](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25205482)  
> 5.[Temple of Hope](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25225270)  
> 6.["Rosinante"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25243870)  
> 7.[Too big a size](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25507921)  
> 8.[Hearts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25507948)


End file.
